A Wife for Minato
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Everybody's ready for Minato to get married, everybody but Minato that is. But could it be that Minato has his own agenda, unbeknownst to a meddlesome matchmaker?
1. Chapter 1

A Wife for Minato

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was a slightly overcast day in Konoha as Minato Namikaze worked diligently at his desk, sighing as he placed a signed form into the out pile while noticing he still had a veritable mountain of work left to do. At times he wondered why he agreed to this job when the Third had stepped down.

"Oh yeah because Jiraiya-sensei wanted to make mini-skirts and bikini tops mandatory for kunoichi..." Minato grumbled to himself as he remembered Kushina all but holding him at knife point to take the position. He sighed heavily once again, this time at the thought of his late wife. Before he could dwell on these thoughts any longer, his office door opened and he saw a very roughed up looking Naruto standing there. He instantly smiled at his son, but frowned slightly as he noticed his torn shirt and scuffs along his knees and arms, plus the dirt smear on his forehead.

"Alright, what happened this time Naruto?" The Fourth Hokage said as he got up and walked over to Naruto, picking him up and setting him on the desk, going into his desk drawer for the first aid kit he kept there for instances like this. Any time the 5 year old, or rather 5 and a half year old as Naruto liked to remind everyone, got scuffed up he would run straight to Minato. Minato began putting ointment on Naruto's slightly bleeding knees and them placed bandages over them.

"Well Naruto who did you pick a fight with this time?" The older blond asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That jerk Sasuke said I was a loser so I belted him. Then a bunch of other kids ran up to help him beat me up, then this kid named Kiba came to help me. He's my best friend!" Naruto said cheerfully. Minato chuckled a little as he began working on bandaging up Naruto's arms.

"Kiba huh? That's Kiba Inuzuka right?" Minato asked as he took out a wetnap and began to clean the dirt off Naruto's face.

"Yeah I think so. Then we kinda stopped fighting for real and were just wrestling around. It was fun-ttebayo!" Naruto chirped happily as Minato sighed as he finished cleaning Naruto's face, pulling out a tissue and holding it up to the boy's nose instructing him to blow, noticing Obito entering the office out of the corner of his eye.

"You kids sure have fun the hard way don't ya?" Minato smiled a little as he rubbed his son's hair then setting him down on the floor of the office.

"Iruka-sensei said he wanted to talk to the mothers of everyone who was fighting, so I guess you gotta go for me Daddy." Naruto said as Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, sending him on his way.

"I'll make time, now go home and get into some clean clothes."

"Hi Obito!" Naruto said as he ran past the eye patch wearing jonin, a result of a near death experience on a mission when he was younger, who politely nodded and gave him a hi-five as he past. Minato sat back at his desk and laughed to himself.

"Ah kids never change." Minato adjusted himself in his seat as then looked back up to Obito who was leaning on the door frame.

"Did you want me for something?" Minato asked as Obito shook his head no.

"Trouble with you and Rin?" Minato asked again as Obito again shook his head no.

"Then what do you want?" Minato asked once again, this time getting worried. It's not like Obito to be this silent.

"I just have a question... How long?" The Uchiha asked as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"How long what?" The Hokage inquired as Obito walked over to the chair on the opposite side of Minato's desk and sat down.

"How _long_ do you think you can be both father and mother to that boy?" Obito asked as Minato slightly glared at him.

"You're not going to start up on _that_ again are you?" Minato asked as he began to focus on his work with far more interest, if only to block out what he had come to refer to as "Hurricane Obito" which had become a common occurrence since Naruto was 3 years old.

"Start up on what again?" Obito asked, sincerely confused by the statement. Minato's slight glare turned into a full one as he sharply turned his head at his former student.

"Start up on why I don't get married again because, and this shouldn't be a shock to you by this point, I do _not_ want to talk about that." Minato all but growled, but Obito took it in stride and shrugged.

"Hey, you don't want to talk about it? We won't talk about it." The Uchiha said as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the end of the desk. Minato smiled and nodded to his former student.

"Thank you." The Hokage said as he went back to work. He knew Obito had the best of intentions and genuinely meant well, and that he saw him as a father-figure and was like a big brother to Naruto, but he had a habit of not letting this particular subject go. But at any rate he was at least glad he had agreed to keep silent about it.

"You know I read an article in a magazine about men who keep putting off getting married. It said they start getting _irritable_..." Obito drawled out as Minato stopped writing and bristled a bit. Ignoring it he kept working.

"Yep, that's what it said. Especially a man about oh, 27 or so, even more so if they've been married once before. Yep they know they're gonna have to take the plunge again someday, but they keep putting it off. And the more they keep putting it off, the more desperate they get, and the more desperate they get, the more irritable they get, and the more..." Obito continued on before being cut off by Minato.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Minato yelled, uncharacteristically which threw Obito for a loop. However finding his barrings quick enough Obito leaped from his chair and pointed at the Hokage.

"There you see?! How irritable you are?! That proves my point!" The Uchiha said, smiling in his supposed victory as Minato just continued to look irate at him.

"All it proves is you're worrying me to death while I'm trying to work!" Minato exclaimed as Obito huffed and was about to leave when Minato spoke up.

"You want me to tell you? I'll tell you. I haven't found the woman I want to marry yet. I'm not putting it off. I miss being married. I miss coming home to a wife, but of course being married means you have found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and I haven't found her yet." Minato said in no uncertain terms as Obito stated with a scrutinizing eye.

"So you're telling me that in _all_ of Konoha, there isn't one woman for you?" Obito said disbelievingly as Minato raised his hand to silence any further objections.

"She might be here, I don't know because I haven't found her yet. But when I do? I _promise_ you will be the first to know. So are we done here?" The Hokage asked as he prayed to every god he knew of that Obito would say yes.

"Oh yeah we're done sensei, just checking in is all." The Uchiha said as he flashed a good natured smile and left, as Minato just leaned back in his chair in sweet relief.

* * *

"Hi Mitoko." Rin Nohara said as she passed a woman on the street. Obito, walking next to her, pulled out a notepad and began to write the woman's name down.

"What's her last name?" Obito asked his girlfriend as she took the pen out of his hand.

"She's married." Rin said as Obito tried to get his pen back. Rin laughed as she handed it back, Obito grumbling.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Minato-sensei said he was perfectly fine, do you honestly think interfering in his personal life is going to help him?" Rin asked as Obito stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Let's face facts Rin! The man has had five years and he hasn't done anything! He's a lonely man who's heartbroken and needs the right lady to help him put it back together!" Obito said dramatically as Rin looked unimpressed.

"You've been dipping into Kakashi's smut stash haven't you?" The brunette asked as Obito began to sweat. Before he could potentially dig himself a deeper hole he noticed something across the street. He grabbed Rin and shoved her into an alleyway, as they squatted down behind a garbage can.

"What are you do..." Obito shushed her though as he pointed across the street to Minato and one Tsume Inuzuka talking.

"Yeah those pups really got into a good scrape, but Iruka's getting his panties in a wad for nothing. Kids are gonna go at it, just in their nature." The Inuzuka matriarch said as Minato laughed.

"Yeah I suppose, still I'm just glad Naruto's making friends. Given how rambunctious he can be and being _my_ son, I was a little worried most kids would be intimidated by him. Such a load off my mind he's got Kiba looking out for him." Minato said as Tsume nodded in kind.

"Yeah Kiba always had this habit of stepping in when someone's in trouble. Hell just last week when one of Hana's little crush went out with another girl, it took me and Hana to pry him off the kid." Tsume laughed as did Minato.

"Well I gotta head back to work, but it's good catching up Tsume. I'll see you later." The Fourth said as he leapt off toward the Hokage Tower.

"Rin my dear, I think we found our prime candidate." Obito said, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

"What? Tsume Inuzuka? But she already has kids." Rin began as Obito laughed, causing her to really just wish he could be normal for one second in his life.

"That's what makes her the most logical option! She's got kids already meaning she knows how to be a mother so that takes care of Naruto, they clearly get along great, and I just heard Naruto say today that Kiba's his new best friend! Don't you see? The stars have aligned to make this a romance for the ages and soon we'll be having little blond Inuzuka's running around and Minato-sensei's heart will be fully repaired by the love of wild dog woman! It's so beautiful!"

Obito looked around and saw Rin was nowhere to be found, looking down the street he saw she was already a few blocks away. Shrugging he stepped out of the alleyway.

"Eh, she'll come around to the idea. Now to begin phase one of Operation: Sensei/Dog Love!" He exclaimed, causing a few passers by to look at him with equal amounts of disgust and/or confusion.

"Note to self, come up with better operation name... Double note to self don't talk to self out loud in public."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Wife for Minato

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Obito paced around his apartment, looking at a cork board filled with various notes and photos. Said photos being random ones of Minato and Tsume, with one in the center clearly made of two separate photos only taped together to make it look like the two were hugging. The Uchiha smiled as a knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly covered the board with his Miss Ninja Calendar. At this point Naruto walked in and Obito sighed in relief. Naruto quickly ran up and hugged Obito as best he could, the height difference being a bit of a problem. Obito chuckled and lifted Naruto up.

"So what do you want to do today Naruto? Ramen? Maybe a trip to the arcade?" The Uchiha asked as Naruto shook his head, a stern look on his face.

"I want you to beat up Sasuke!" The little blond shouted as Obito laughed, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I dunno, he _is_ my cousin... Also I had a question for you Naruto. You like that kid you've been hanging out with? Shiba something?" Obito asked, as he gave a sly smirk that fortunately Naruto was too young to catch onto.

"Kiba? Yeah I like him! He's my best friend, and he shares his lunch with me, and when we go over to his house his mommy lets me play with their puppies, and..." Naruto went on and on about how great his new friend was, but Obito had long stopped listening as the mouse in his head was doing double time on it's treadmill, as he thought of ways to make this work to his advantage.

* * *

"Yeah... No." A rather bored sounding voice said as a door slammed shut in Obito's face. Obito stood there for several long minutes, just staring at the door.. Before he began to bang on the door as hard as he could.

"YOU OPEN UP KAKASHI! YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME WITH THIS! WE'RE EYE BROTHERS!" The one eyed Uchiha screamed as he began to beat on the door and ring the doorbell constantly. Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi Hatake stood there... Soaking wet and in a towel, with another one around the lower half of his face, looking extremely irritated. Or at least he did to Obito, years of practice of figuring out what was going on behind that nonchalant attitude had paid off.

"First of all, _'eye brothers'_ is not a thing... It was _never_ a thing... And you only ever bring it up when you want to _guilt trip_ me." The Copy-Ninja said as Obito looked to be in thought...

"So that's a yes?" The Uchiha asked as Kakashi once again slammed the door in his face, which at this point made Obito lose what little patience he had left.

"COME ON! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! YOU OWE ME!" Obito said as he went to bang on the door again, only for it to open immediately, and for Kakashi to deliver a swift kick to the Obito's gut which sent him tumbling down the stairs leading up to the apartment.

"Need I remind you, that you gave me one of your eyes due to a pending sense of death, which would make us even. And even if we weren't even, I still saved your life after that happened which means you would owe me." Kakashi said as he walked back inside to finish his shower, as Obito got up and shook his fist angrily at his old teammate.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR LOGIC!" Obito then stormed off, mumbling to himself.

"I don't need him! There are PLENTY more people who wanna see sensei get with a dog lady!" Obito ranted... Earning several stares from people as he walked by them.

* * *

"PLEASE JUST HELP ME! I WON'T ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING ELSE! NOT EVEN THAT ONE THING I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO IN THE BEDROOM FOR THE LAST..." Obito was immediately cut off with a kick in the mouth by his girlfriend, sending him tumbling down the stairs leading up to her apartment. Rin sighed as she helped him up.

"Alright but on one condition..." She began as Obito hopped up and down with a look of pure and utter joy.

"Name it!" He exclaimed as be bounced excitedly. Rin face palmed but regained her composure as she took a deep breath.

"If whatever this insane plan of yours is doesn't work? You drop it. I mean you drop all of it. No more hounding Minato-sensei, no more blind dates for him, no nothing." Rin said as Obito looked stunned, but bounced back to his happy demeanor pretty quickly as he put his arm around her and smiled.

"Trust me my love, when this is over I won't need to do anything else. It's foolproof! Now I have to go get everything set up for phase one. Come over in an hour and we'll iron out the details of your role in my masterstroke!" Obito said as he ran off down the streets giggling like a maniac.

"Foolproof... I'd settle for Obito-proof."

* * *

Rin stared at the cork board in front of her for several long, silent, minutes as Obito just kept doing a "ta-da" pose in front of it, his smile never wavering.

"Well.. What do you think?" He asked hopefully as his girlfriend just kept staring with an unreadable expression.

"I think that if you put this much effort into preparing for missions then you could take over the world." Rin said as Obito deflated a little at this, but kept his stride.

"Look it's all very simple, Naruto and Kiba are friends right? So that means the most logical angle to work is..." Obito trailed off, point at Rin so as to make her finish the sentence.

"I... I don't know what you want me to say." The brunette said, confused and really just wanting to get this over with... And silently praying to every god she knew of for a _normal_ boyfriend.

"Yes you do..." Obito trailed off again before Rin grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and shook him.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Rin shouted, clearly at her wits end, before letting go and throwing Obito into the cork board which fell over, sending dozens of pictures and theories and doodles all over the floor.

"My plans!" Obito cried as Rin cleared her throat. Quickly recomposing himself, under threat of irate girlfriend, the manic Uchiha sighed heavily.

"Alright long story short we get Naruto and Kiba in on things, we offer to take them to that new water park Kiri and then we keep pushing the brother angle. They come back and begin to drop hints, all while we manufacture situations that force Minato-sensei and Tsume together, thus making them see it's fated that they be lovers! It's perfect!" Obito said as Rin just face palmed.

"The only reason I'm going with this is because I wanted to go that water park."

* * *

 **Please REVIEW!**


End file.
